


King of the Stargazers

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Beautiful and Nervous Miss Pauling, Condoms, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cute and nervous Misha, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Operas, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Build, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate will lead them to cross paths, but will it join them?</p><p>With the Heavy signed off the battlefield and the Administrator off on an Australium Hunt, there is a lull in combat. When Miss Pauling comes to Teufort to work directly with the Mercs she begins to take a shine to a certain Russian gentleman. Will their shared love of Opera be enough to bring them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MiniGun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jute-moth on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jute-moth+on+Tumblr).



> A Commission for the gorgeous, beautiful Jute-Moth on Tumblr! This ain't like the usual stuff I write. It's slow building, it's romantic, it's consensual! 
> 
> Will be updating this once a week, though at this point I've already written three chapters.

It was the third time this week they were taking control points. Five of them in all and each situated in various areas within the field. The Red team were on the rise, having taken three of them and were currently battling it out with the Blus for the fourth. The place was absolute mayhem, bullets and rockets straying, fires erupting and endless jeers and battle cries from healthy, exuberant combatants. They lived and respawned for the fighting and for some they only truly felt alive on the field. It looked like the Reds were about to take the fourth control point when the Blu Pyro air blasted the Red Soldier’s rocket back towards the team sending both the Red Soldier and the Red Scout back into respawn. The Red Demoman and Red Pyro stood their ground, and were soon joined by the Red Heavy, who roared with excitement as he revved up his faithful MiniGun. Behind him, as faithful as Sasha, was the Red Medic, the Medigun’s beam glowing directly onto the Giant’s back at all times. It didn’t take long for the poor Blu team to be pushed back once more, especially when the Reds were re-joined by their respawned team mates. The Red Scout stunned the Blu Pyro with a sickening crack of his baseball bat and the Red Demoman laid down his Sticky bombs all around the control point to ensure the Blus didn’t dare go near as the Reds capped the point. The Administrator announced that the Red team had captured the control point and then they pressed on to the final point, which lay next to the Blu team’s respawn area. 

“I am fully charged!”

The Red Medic announced, the Red Demoman fist pumped in the air, howling with excitement as he bounded forward towards the fifth and final point. The entire team was there, going strong, hollering and shouting all kinds of abuse towards their opponents. Waiting for the Red team was the Blus, the Red Demoman and the Red Pyro were taken out by the Blu Sniper, who waved out the window confidently, taunting the Red team. 

“I am fully charged!”

The Blu Medic announced, following behind the Blu Heavy, who was grinning like a maniac as he approached the control point. It looked like both Heavies were about to clash; Medics tense as they tried to encourage the other to pop Uber. Panicking, as he saw the Red team were beginning to cap the final control point, the Blu Medic popped his Uber first. His entire frame was engulfed in a powerful blue light, the Heavy immediately after as he became invincible. 

“I am bulletproof!”

He roared, revving up his Minigun and spraying bullets like there was no tomorrow, he effortlessly mowed down the Red Scout and Red Engineer along with the Texan’s Sentry. The Red Medic ducked behind the Red Heavy’s form, trying his best to wait out before deploying his own UberCharge, but if he waited any longer they were most certainly going to go down with the rest of the team. 

“Schnell! Go get them!”

The Red Medic shouted, and it was when he activated that UberCharge that he knew something was very wrong. His entire frame was shrouded with a red glow, he felt the power and invincibility flow though him, however, before his eyes he saw the Red Heavy still completely vulnerable. The Giant roared out, still feeling the warmth of the MediGun’s beam against his back, but the invulnerability wasn’t flowing through his veins like it should. The Blu Medic laughed manically, urging the Blu Heavy to press forward, immediately realising something had gone horribly wrong for the Red team. Before the Red Heavy had a chance to question what had happened he was gunned down by the Blu Heavy and his respawned team mates. The Red Medic turned to run, but as the UberCharge faded, so were his chances for escape and he too joined the Red Heavy in the respawn room. 

“What happened?”

The Red Medic announced as he stepped out of the respawn, looking around for the Red Heavy only to find the man was sprawled out across the floor on his chest. The Red Medic moved over, rolling the man onto his back and checking his pulse. Something wasn’t right; the respawn had healed his wounds, why wasn’t he getting up? 

“Heavy? Can you speak?”

The Red Giant looked up though half lidded eyes, his vision blurred as he stared up at the concerned man of medicine. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing escaped and soon his vision faded and everything went black. 

XXX

“Victory!”

The Administrator announced. With the lack of two team mates, the Red team was completely over powered and the Blu team had effortlessly advanced into victory. The Red Medic refused to leave the Red Heavy’s side, which had cost their team dearly, but something was terribly wrong with the Giant. As soon as the battle was over he desperately asked his team for assistance and they rushed the Red Giant back to the safety of their base.

XXX

The room was silent of humanoid interaction. The machines buzzed, clicked and whirled and every now and then a soft sigh would escape the frame seated amongst the chaos of technology. The Administrator, dressed in a tight fitting purple suit and a large floppy hat that matched in hue was hunched over a large control panel. Her long painted finger nails clicked over the console and she failed to acknowledge the body stood in the doorway until the young lady cleared her throat a second time. 

“Miss Pauling. Come in.”

“You wanted to see me, Administrator?”

“Yes, come in.”

She repeated. From the tone alone you could just hear her eyes rolling in their sockets as the girl approached her turned back, hands clasped together. Miss Pauling waited to hear what her boss, Helen had to say. It wasn’t a rare occurrence that she’d be summoned here. If not to collect bundles of paperwork, it was to be given coordinates to a location or to collect takeaway. Occasionally she was even ordered to make a cup of tea, which she obliged without question because it was only at the times of absolute stress did the woman in purple suggest such a thing. 

“There are rumours of another stash of Australium.”

Miss Pauling remained quiet, knowing the Administrator wasn’t finished, she wasn’t wrong.

“Rumour or no rumour, you know I must investigate and obtain it, if such information happens to be correct.”

She turned around in her seat; in her lap was a small brown suitcase, if anything it was more of an overnight bag or a vanity case. The older woman clicked her heel against the floor before putting her cigarette out in a nearby ash tray. 

“I could be gone for days, perhaps weeks.”

Miss Pauling remained motionless, her expression unchanging. Her brain however was whirling to life. Was this it, a holiday? Was she finally going to get the break she well and truly deserved? Already different destinations and beaches and little wood cabins came to mind. Would she go somewhere sunny, somewhere hot or cold? The Administrator broke her chain of thought.

“So I’m deploying you to the Red base. There is a communication room set up within the building along with a bedroom suited to your needs. From there you will continue your work, build up a relationship with the mercenaries. Make sure you clean up as always, don’t doddle.”

She brought that frame into a steady stand, descending the small set of stairs and standing in front of her underling. The disappointment and dread radiating from the girl was delectable and the women fed from it like spider to prey. 

“As always, your travel and expenses will be reimbursed along with any activities you partake in during the job. Of course, I doubt you will have time for such pleasures. When you are not burying the bodies and continuing with the paperwork I handed over last week I want you in the observation room. Have I made myself clear, Miss Pauling?”

There was a pause. At this point, Miss Pauling cleared her hair from her face, adjusted her glasses and pursed her lips. Evidently there were plenty of words rotating in her mind, most certainly many of them unladylike. 

“Crystal Clear, I will pack and make my way to Teufort at once.”

She eventually settled on saying, the words escaping her obedient mouth before her thoughts could get her into any trouble. The Administrator, bag in hand, approached the young lady. When she passed her she stopped, standing at her side.

“Sometimes I wish you’d have a little more spunk, girl. Lock up and see that you get there swiftly.”

“Have a safe tri-..”

But Helen was already out the room.


	2. Family Business

The Medbay was a hive of activity. Doves cooed and flapped, feathers tumbling from the rafters, equipment in organised chaos around the examination table. The good Doctor had converted it into a bed, applying a medical mattress and stiff blankets in order to make the Giant, who was in the centre of all this, comfortable. Of course, there was only so much comfort you could feel when you were lying on your back with bright lights in your face and of course, your chest open and your ribcage and organs on full show. Regardless of the amount of times he’d been on this table, he always asked the Medic the same question.

“Should I be awake for this?”

And the Medic always replied with the same answer.

“Well no, but you don’t feel any pain, ja?”

That would be special thanks to the new invention the German had especially installed. It was hooked up to the lighting system and to the untrained eye it looked like sprinklers you’d have installed in the ceiling for fire safety. However, instead of distributing water, it instead sprinkled thousands of tiny healing beams, not enough to close up the wound, but enough to take the edge and pain away from the patient. 

“Da, you are right, no pain.”

The Heavy had hundreds of questions for the Doctor, desperate to ask him, but he knew that face when he saw it. The Medic was thinking, and the cocktail of both annoyance and concern was beginning to unnerve the Russian. So he remained lying there in silence, arms either sides of him as he looked up at the tiny beams of red light, at least the warmth radiating from the device was relaxing, any bit of comfort was welcomed by the Heavy right now. 

“It seems the heart I implanted into you, is failing.”

The German eventually spoke, leaning over the Giant in order to spread one side of his ribcage. He had a small handheld scanner in one gloved hand, which from the Russian’s angle looked like a miniature x-ray but he could be wrong, after all he was no expert.

“What happens?”

Adjusting his glasses and contemplating how to answer the Giant, the Medic set the device down and walked over to the fridge, opening it and observing the contents before frowning. 

“It took me over a month to salvage the baboon heart I used previously, I wouldn’t want to risk using anything else when I know that particular type works well and is reliable with the MediGun.”

 

“But..month is long time, I need to be on battlefield with Sasha.”

At this point the Giant was beginning to sound disappointed and irate, he tried to sit up only to feel the Medic’s hand on his upper chest, pushing him back down. Looking up he came face to face with the mounted MediGun, which the good Doctor directed towards his chest, applying the beam and using it to seal him back up. 

“I will see what I can do, but in the condition your heart is in, you’re lucky to be alive Misha.”

The Giant patted his huge bare chest, sitting up on the bed and looking to the Doctor, the man held a sombre expression and he knew he was serious when he called him by his name like that. He turned and set his feet to the ground, standing.

“I feel fine, ready to take on world, Doktor.”

“I said…You’re lucky to be alive. As in, one more attempted UberCharge and your heart would have exploded in your chest.”

As he spoke, the Doctor had moved to his desk. He was pulling papers out and ripping away from notepads, scribbling. He eventually turned to hand the Giant two pieces of small printed paperwork. 

“These are your sick notes. I’m signing you off work for a month, Misha. You may be able to return to the battlefield if I’m able to salvage something for you, but we…No, I cannot risk loosing you. One more UberCharge, Misha. One more, and we’d have lost you.”

“Doktor, you canno-..”

“We’d have LOST you.”

The Medic smacked the Giant’s chest loosely, before folding his arms in front of his chest. 

“Now go and rest, read a book, take up playing an instrument, anything but nothing strenuous. I mean it.”

Misha opened his mouth to say something but the Doctor had that look. That stern “This conversation is over” look he always gave, the Giant knew it well and also knew that there was no arguing with the man. Without a word, and regrettably a little immaturely, he stormed out, slamming the Medbay door behind him. The Medic lowered himself into his seat, removed his glasses and sighed, holding his head in his hand. 

XXX

When Miss Pauling arrived at the Teufort base she was greeted by the sounds of Sentry guns but no sign of their creator. Her little purple scooter had done well to endure the journey, carrying a small square bag of belongings on the back behind the saddle. She’d packed heavier than usual, but was told there was a town travelling distance if she needed to pick up more supplies. The information had been proven correct when she’d travelled though that very said mentioned town, taking note of all the shops and getting more excited than she should when noticing there was a stationery shop. She’d most certainly return there! 

“Hey good lookin’.”

She was greeted by the Scout, who she assumed had been either expecting, waiting for her or both. His hair was slicked back, and his shirt had been ironed, the sleeves rolled up to display the muscle he was lacking. He was chewing gum too, grinning expectantly at her as she approached, carrying her bag and helmet and moving up the front step. 

“Good morning Scout.”

“So er..Miss Pauling, I was thinking, since you’re gonna’ be around for a like..a while and stuff, this, I think, would be a great chance for us to get to each other better. I think you’ll find we-..”

“I’m sorry to interrupt Scout, I’ve been travelling for quite some time. Do you mind if we talk later?”

Exhausted from the journey, she just wanted to put her bag down and sit on something that wasn’t a scooter.

“..S-Sure..sure, hey, you want me to take that? I’ll show you to your room.”

He rambled, over enthusiastically. She let him take her bag and helmet, sighing as she adjusted her glasses, following him as he continued to talk. Half listening she just nodded wearily, glad to finally get to her room. The boy from Boston opened the door for her, ushering her in and setting her luggage down on the bed like a hotel bellboy, he was still grinning, standing there for a moment awkwardly. 

“Thanks Scout, I can take it from here, thank you.”

She finally managed to manoeuvre the boy from her room, shutting the door behind him and pressing her back to it.

“If you need anything I’m in the room next door!”

He hollered and she cringed, listening to his footsteps and sighing with relief when he finally let her be. Miss Pauling looked around the room, it was a larger space than the ones supplied to the Mercs, but that was because this also acted as a communications port. Thick square monitors piled up around a steel desk, control panel like a miniature version of the Administrator’s took up the entire space of the work top. The units were covered in a thick layer of dust and the room was dark and dingy. She flicked the light switch only to find there was no bulb in it, perfect, what a brilliant start. 

XXX

It was already nightfall by the time she’d had a shower and freshened up. The ensuite bathroom light worked and the shower was surprisingly powerful, She redressed into the same clothing, deciding she’d unpack after grabbing something to eat, then moved out the room and made her way to the cafeteria. It was noisy when she peeked into the large space. A square room with one long table and chairs, a small kitchen area with a counter and occupied with some of the mercs. 

“Hope you like bacon!”

As soon as he saw her, the Scout stood up, approaching and taking her hand and leading her over to the table. Once she was seated, he was in the kitchen area, telling the Pyro to hurry up with the cooking, who mumbled in protest. Miss Pauling swallowed, lifting a hand to stroke back her hair from her cheek nervously. 

“I’m sorry Sco-”

“Hello Miss Pauling!”

The Soldier bellowed excitedly and soon they indulged in idle conversation while waiting for the food to cook. It was mostly the Mercenaries asking her questions. The Spy wanted to know if there would be a pay rise anytime soon, the Scout wanted to know if they needed to update their mug shots, the Soldier wanted to know when and if he could teleport bread again soon. She tried her best to answer them though felt somewhat overwhelmed. When food arrived, bacon sandwiches, she held her hands up guiltily.

“I’m really sorry guys, I tried to say before.”

“You don’t like bacon?”

The Soldier puffed his chest out self importantly, excited he’d made the discovery before the other Mercs.

“I’m a vegetarian.”

Now the Scout was really glad he hadn’t used that bucket of chicken line on her. He was the first to get up onto his feet, holding his hands up and laughing.

“Hey hey..no problem no problem. We’ll get you a…a salad? Yeah, a salad..that’s…”

“That’d be..lovely, Scout. Thank you.”

After an awkward exchange, a slow and steady explanation to the Soldier about what a vegetarian was and a lettuce and tomato sandwich later, everyone was quite while they ate. In fact it was Miss Pauling who broke the silence.

“Where is the Engineer? And the Medic and Heavy?” 

The Demoman and Sniper glanced between one another, but it was the Spy that answered.

“The Engineer is working on a project, the Medic is…in the Medbay and the Heavy is resting. There was an incident, the Medic has all the notes that he needs you to look over and sign.”

Another awkward silence followed until Miss Pauling broke it once more.

“..I’ll make sure to go and see him later.”

Great, only hours in and already she was accepting more paperwork on top of the piles she already had. Miss Pauling had a feeling that she wasn’t going to get much sleep tonight.


	3. Sandvich

Miss Pauling shut the door behind her after wishing the Mercs a good night and a thank you for the food. Standing in the darkness for a moment and listening to their voices, doors shutting and murmurs of conversation, she crossed the room over to the small bedside lamp and plugged it into the mains. To her surprise it was fully functioning and the room was illuminated quite successfully despite the small size of the lamp compared to the size of the room. She got to work unpacking the small amount of belongings she’d brought with her, making use of the dusty wardrobe. As she unpacked she saw movement in the corner of her eye and her form grew ridged and still for a moment as she tried to pin point the cause of such distractions. The culprit was settled upon the slant of the bed side lamp’s shade, a large, brown winged moth. It was very still other than the twitch of its fluffy antennae, and when Miss Pauling moved closer to get a better look it didn’t seem at all bothered by her presence. She’d seen them in books and on television, but never had she seen a moth so big up close and personal. Adjusting her glasses and leaning forward on the bedside table, her breath must have touched its wings because it took off. 

Turning around to watch it, she admired the very slight iridescent shimmer on the surface of it’s wings. She’d reverse and take a seat onto her bed, watching it circle the room for a few moments before observing it hit the closed window. Standing and opening the window, leaving it to recover while she continued to finish up her unpacking, she also took the time to plug in the monitors and check the control panel and console was up and working. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and as the monitors whirled to life and brightened up the room even further, more moths began to appear. They’d been attracted to the bright light from outside and had come in though the open window, now they were all flapping around and repeatedly slamming into the bright monitors. Miss Pauling immediately got to work! She rolled her sleeves up and began to catch them carefully in her cupped hands, taking them to the window and dropping them outside. Occasionally she paused to watch them take off before rescuing the next one, then the next, it wasn’t long before she’d released all of the moths back outside and quickly shut the window behind them. 

That was enough excitement for one day and after changing into some lilac pajamas and tidying everything else away, she climbed into bed. She left the monitors on, but turned the bedside lamp off, the soft sound radiating from the machines was soothing to her and helped her forget about the giant mound of paperwork she had to deal with in the morning. 

XXX

She was up and dressed bright and early, so much so that when she went down to the cafeteria for breakfast, she was surprised to see somebody else awake. The Medic was waiting for the kettle to boil, fully dressed also, he seemed lost in his own thoughts as the little lady entered, a small stack of paperwork in hand, she was planning to read though it while she ate. 

“Good morning Medic.”

She set the papers down on the counter and he snapped to attention, glancing to her and not acknowledging her the first time. At last a gentle smile crossed his features and he offered a hand to her in greeting, which she took and gave a brisk shake. 

“Good morning Miss Pauling, you slept well I hope?”

“Well enough.”

She spoke while searching though the paperwork, putting the more urgent pieces to the top of the pile.

“Spy said you wanted to see me, about-..”

“Come now, we’ve just woken up, it can wait for another half an hour I’m sure, get something to eat.”

After awkward small talk and the Medic showing Miss Pauling where everything was in the kitchen, the two were soon eating. Only the sounds of their crunching as they indulged in the sugar hoop cereal, filled the room. The Medic insisted on cleaning up after the two of them and soon they were on their way to the Med Bay. Miss Pauling followed on behind him, moving inside as he held the door open for her, shutting it and watching as she took in her surroundings. The doves were cooing softly and she couldn’t help but laugh when she saw one in particular sitting within the good Doctor’s empty coffee cup. It was all puffed up, big glossy eyes watching the two, it’s wings tucked in and it looked as though it might have been sleeping. 

“Archimedes! Get out of there.”

The Medic waved a hand at the puffed up dove, which took off, disappearing up into the rafters. 

“How do you tell them all apart, Doctor? That’s amazing.”

“Don’t be silly, they’re all called Archimedes.”

He chuckled, lowering himself into a seat at his desk, turning around in it and gesturing to the assistant to pull up a chair beside him. She did so, taking one from one of the other desks and soon she was seated next to him, both of them staring blankly at the two large piles of paperwork. 

“Ignore all that, ignore it. This one is the one I need you to sign off and take back with you.”

“These are…This is a sick note.”

“Well observed, they’re for the Heavy.”

The Medic proceeded to update Miss Pauling on exactly what had happened. From the failed UberCharge to the discovery of the Giants failing heart. He explained how urgent it was that he needed to find a replacement organ and how important it was that the Heavy did not strain himself during his resting period. She signed the documents, reading them over, making sure everything was correct with the Doctor before beginning to go though the remaining two piles of paperwork. 

Miss Pauling found it so much easier when working with somebody else. The Medic was light hearted and jolly but had an impressive eye for detail and was quick to spot any discrepancies in the invoices, often doing mental arithmetic before she even got a chance to pick up the calculator. Soon they were done with the first quarter and it was then that the Medic stood up to take a break, he turned to Miss Pauling.

“Can you do me a favour? I’m going to be busy finishing off the remainder of my own paperwork, could you take something to the Heavy? For lunch. Since I’ve signed him off he hasn’t left his room and to be quite honest I’m worried about him.”

Miss Pauling set the paperwork down, standing and moving behind the chair in order to tuck it in. 

“Of course, I was just starting to get hungry myself, do you want anything too?”

XXX

In the end, she ended up making three sandwiches. One for herself, and one each for the Medic and Heavy. She’d doubled up on the ham and lettuce for the Giant and doing so gave her an idea. Instead of just making him one sandwich, she created a small stack, each lined with a piece of bread, ham, lettuce and tomatoes, soon it was an impressive tower of three sandwiches. It wobbled a little so she found a long tooth pick, which she used to impale the tower on, keeping the pieces together. 

After delivering the Medic’s lunch, she made her way to the Heavy’s room. She had the two remaining plates on a tray along with two glasses of orange juice. Knocking on the door, she waited for a moment, not hearing a response she knocked again.

“Medic, am not hungry.”

“It’s Miss Pauling, could I come in please?”

There was a small silence before the Heavy agreed and she opened the door, moving into the room and shutting it behind her. 

“Just said am not hungry.”

He grunted, acknowledging the sandwiches. The Giant propped up in bed, it was made beneath him, he was fully dressed and was holding a book.

“The Medic said you hadn’t eaten.”

She interrupted, approaching and setting the tray down on the bedside cabinet.

“Is because I’m not hungry.”

He insisted, setting his book down, open, on his knee as he sat up. He looked her over with those small, gentle eyes. 

“What are you reading?”

She questioned, ignoring the sulking behaviour. The Mercs often acted like babies at times, especially Pyro and Soldier, but she’d never expected this kind of behaviour from the Heavy, evidently there was always a first for everything. 

“Is not interesting.”

He was being difficult. Taking a chair from the desk and dragging it over to the bed she sat down next to the cabinet.

“I think it is. That is King of the Stargazers, isn’t it?”

He immediately turned to her and she smiled, that’d got his attention. 

“You know King?”

She took her sandwich from the tray, plate in her lap she brought it to her lips, nodding. 

“Oh yes, I’ve read it many times. You know it’s now a famous-..”

“Opera, yes. I see advert. Paper poster at theatre in town.”

“And that is the Russian edition of the book, may I see it?”

She lowered the half eaten sandwich down onto the plate, gesturing towards the book. He gladly removed it from his knee, thrusting it into her hands with euphuism. 

“Am on part where Queen drinks poison to save daughter.”

She looked over the cover, making sure not to loose his place. It was fascinating to see one of her favourite books of all time in a way that she’d never seen it before. She knew nothing about the Russian language or text, so there was no use flicking though the pages. The book itself was dog eared and worn, it was evident the Heavy had read it many many times. 

“When I read that part the first time I cried.”

The Heavy had too, not that he admitted it. They went on to talk about the plot and the twist at the ending, soon the Giant was talking just as euphuistically as she was, often cutting her off to mention something else, she did the same too, both as excited as the other to talk about theories and their disappointment that there was never a second book. Without even thinking he was plucking the first sandwich from the large toothpick, munching on it and speaking between bites. She’d finished hers and soon there was two empty plates left on the tray along with two half empty glasses. 

“Maybe you could read my favourite parts in Russian? Translating on the way of course.”

She suggested, standing up. She’d been there a little over two hours and didn’t want to risk outstaying her welcome.

“Would very much like that.”

He replied, picking up the book when he realised she was leaving. 

“Sandwich was moist and delicious.”

“Good. I’ll bring you another later.”

Before he had a chance to protest she was at the door, tray in hand as she opened it, turning to glance to the Giant. With the sun flooding though the window, those gentle grey eyes observing her and the warm smile on his face, she noticed something she hadn’t previously. 

“No buts, I’ll see you later.”

The Heavy was really quite handsome.


	4. Tomislav

That same evening the Heavy had another visitation from Miss Pauling. She brought another tray with another pair of sandwiches and two glasses of orange juice; however, this time she also brought her copy of King of the Stargazers. Sitting down beside his bed after he welcomed her in, he got to work on the sandwich and she the same while opening her book and reading. 

“Where are you in book?”

The Heavy questioned, lowering the half eaten sandwich down onto the plate. For a moment Miss Pauling didn’t look up, so enthralled by the scene, imagining it in her head, reminiscing the first time she experienced it. 

“Miss Pauling?”

“Oh! Heavy, I’m sorry.”

Her cheeks flushed as he bellowed into full blown laughter, which lowered to a soft chuckle that came out more of a rumbling purr. She adjusted her glasses, head tilted as some of her hair curled into her face, smiling. 

“Where are in book?”

He repeated, lowering a hand to his own Russian copy, picking it up and beginning to thumb through the pages.

“Where Marcus turns his back the King and calls him mad. And the Kings men capture him and throw him in the dungeon.”

“Where he finally escape because the Mad King alters fate?”

“That’s it; it’s one of my favourite parts.”

“We read together, Miss Pauling.”

Once the Heavy found the correct page, they both began to read out loud, he in Russian and she in English. He found he had to slow down to keep with the same segment as hers, but they kept in good rhythm. Soon both sandwiches were gone and both were yawning, neither had realised how late into the night it was. When Miss Pauling stood up with the tray she turned to the Giant and spoke.

“Tomorrow I’m going into the little village; I’ve seen a beautiful little stationery shop there. I was wondering if-..”

“I take you. Can drive, have car. Will be better than taking little motorcycle by self.”

She smiled brightly. She’d been hoping just to ask if he wanted anything, she hadn’t envisioned it to be so easy to coax him to come out of his room; the Medic would be pleased for sure. 

“Tomorrow at nine, I will come by here.”

She left with a big smile on her face and she left him with an even bigger one. 

XXX

“Baboon..Ja…Baboon.”

The Medic was on the small telephone system hooked up in the MedBay. It was technically an emergency line, but to him this was an emergency. He was sat down, one dove on his shoulder another perched on his desk, nibbling at paperwork, he hadn’t noticed yet. 

“Ja, big bottomed, that’s the one. Can find in..ja, that’s it. Wonderful. Is everything going smoothly?”

A pause and the good Doctor took the time to shoo off the dove on his paperwork, scrunching his face up in annoyance. 

“That’s good! I’m glad. Have a good time. Don’t forget, Baboon. Large, yes, perfect, thank you. Good bye.”

XXX

The next morning, Miss Pauling rose early in order to get the last quarter of that paperwork done. After showering and getting dressed, she paid extra attention to her makeup, adding a little extra blush so she didn’t look like the living dead. Moving out, throwing her purple rucksack over her shoulder, she approached the Heavy’s room, giving it a firm knock. She was a little early. 

“Come in.”

She heard his voice, loud and slightly echoing. Opening the door she stepped in, only to find he wasn’t there. The reason behind that echo was because he was in the bathroom, steam escaping from the open doorway.

“O-Oh…Heavy, I can come ba-..”

He wandered out, a white towel wrapped just below his hips. Steam radiated from his dripping body. He sleepily rubbed his cheek and she swallowed gently as she tried to remain professional. She was backing up and before she knew it, her back had hit the door behind her.

“Good morning Miss Pauling.”

He grunted and she managed a small good morning back. Those emerald green eyes of hers were carefully looking over his frame; he was muscled in all the right places. Arms were thick and strong and his chest was broad and powerful. She removed her glasses, having to wipe the steam from them, just as the Giant threw her a set of car keys. She caught them, barely.

“Will be out, can meet at car, is big van, Engineer will show you.”

XXX

After entering the garage and having a long chat to the Engineer about supplies and what he believed they were lacking, along with parts he needed with his latest machines, he finally pointed out the Giant’s car. A small two seated van with a large amount of storage space in the back. She put the key inside and turned, just to check that it was indeed the one and when the door popped open it answered her question. She waited inside in the passenger’s seat, leaning out and continuing her conversation with the Engineer. Eventually the Russian showed up and they were on their way. 

The journey was pleasant, just the right amount of sun as the day began to warm up. The Heavy was a quiet driver and the two sat in silence, just enjoying the others company. Eventually they arrived in the quiet little village and the Giant parked the van as Miss Pauling went and got their ticket. Soon the two were walking down the pavement, looking into shop windows and taking in the sights and smells. The Heavy was the first to go into a shop, the bakery, where he bought two large farmhouse loaves of bread. They had food rations delivered to the base but it was all at a budget and wasn’t of the fresh cooked quality as these were, he’d no doubt share with the others. He also bought a small iced bun, for the Doktor he’d said. Coming out of the bakery, Miss Pauling saw the stationery shop she’d wanted to visit, as they looked over the shelves of writing supplies, they talked more about King of the stargazers. However, the conversation soon moved on, to places they wanted to visit, cinema and of course, opera. With a big stack of stationery supplies in her arms, she approached the counter, setting it down. They continued to speak as the cashier began to scan everything though and Miss Pauling paid by card. She was very much into coordination. The folders were purple, the stapler was purple, even the little notebooks and set of pens were purple with black ink. The Heavy noticed this and found it amusing and joked with the cashier about Miss Pauling’s habit, who despite being the butt of the joke, joined in with the laughter too. 

After making their way out of the stationery shop they carried on down the street, asking one another if there was anywhere else they wanted to visit. They ended up going to the small pet store in order to pick up a small bag of millet for the Doves. While the Heavy paid, Miss Pauling admired the beautiful birds they had in there, all different coloured parakeets, chirping away quite happily. Soon they were out the door, both lumbered with brown paper bags as they headed back to the van. On the way they passed the theatre, a large banner was being hung, advertising the final week of showing King of the Stargazers. Miss Pauling’s heart leapt in her throat and from the Giant’s expression, his had done the same. 

“We should go.”

“I’d love to…but I have so much work to do, and if the Administrator found out I was going out…god forbid I actually have a social life.”

She frowned, walking a little faster, to pass the theatre, not wanting to dwell on the idea that she was missing out on something so important to her. All her life she’d worked hard, missing out on birthdays, weddings, family celebrations, deaths, parties, holidays. It was soul destroying, but she soldiered on, keeping a strong face. They were silent the entire walk back to the van, once they’d both got in she swallowed, looking down at the bags in her arms. 

“I’m…sorry about that.”

“Is fine. But little lady works too hard.”

The Giant grunted, considering himself hypocritical. After all, he was the one just days before, sulking because he’d been signed off the battlefield, maybe they both worked too hard? Maybe they both deserved a break? The Heavy thought long and hard about it the entire drive back, both remaining silent.


	5. Natascha

The hours spent together turned to days. Everyone was beginning to notice just how much time Miss Pauling was spending with Misha. The Medic extremely pleased with the Giant’s progress and everyone was beginning to get back into the swing of things. Before, where it’d been awkward or difficult to converse with the Heavy was now a breeze, the Giant always in a content and happy mood and often if not always the first to start a conversation. The only mercenary who wasn’t happy about the development was the Scout. Who, whenever he attempted to pursue Miss Pauling always found her to be in the presence of the Giant. What made matters worse for the boy from Boston, was the fact that he’d never seen her happier. 

Three days had passed and it was a Friday morning when Miss Pauling went down to the cafeteria for the usual banter and breakfast. Misha wasn’t around and only the Engineer and the Pyro were there to greet her. She insisted it was her turn to cook for them but the Engineer just wouldn’t allow it, having her sit down next to the mysterious masked Merc, whom of which was engrossed in a colouring book. It didn’t take long for the others to begin filing in and it was the Scout, still in a track suit after his morning jog, who brought the post in from the box outside the base. 

“Hey hey..Miss Pauling, there’s a letter here for you.” 

He played it cool, advice from the Spy. Flicking the letter across the table towards her, she was about to tuck into the crunchy nut cereal the Engineer had insisted he dish up. She glanced to the letter, picking it up and turning it over. It wasn’t from the administrator, her stamp wasn’t there. Curious she turned it over again, opening it up and removing the paper inside. Unfolding it, it revealed a theatre ticket, gold encrusted and expensive looking, words printed in block capitals. KING OF THE STARGAZERS – SEAT 1 – VIP BOOTH. She stared for the longest of moments, her lips parted, then pursed together as she looked to the letter the ticket had come with. 

“Dear Miss Pauling, 

These past days have been excellent and enjoyed so much by me. You are very good company and I would like very much if you would give your company to me again tonight at theatre. Can share with me a time of enjoyment as we watch the opera, this is like a dream to me and I hope you agree when I say I have come to like very much spending the time of day and nights with you.

Misha.”

She mouthed his name just as she looked up to see the Giant standing in the doorway. The other Mercs stood back and watched as she moved into a stand and approached him. It was unprofessional of her, but at the time she was overwhelmed with emotions and excitement. Miss Pauling threw her arms around the Heavy and buried her face into his chest, her smile so wide, overjoyed and for the first time in her life in many years, genuinely happy. The Giant’s eyes widened and his arms rose behind her back awkwardly. He glanced to the faces around him, most of which were grinning. The Engineer gestured for the Russian to put his arms around her back and he did just that, gently embracing the considerably smaller frame against his own and holding her. 

“Is the least I can do.”

He whispered gently against her ear, lifting his arms as she stepped back. She was clutching the ticket tightly in her hands, looking up at him with those emerald eyes so wide. Her heart pounded in her chest as she recollected herself, turning around and glancing to the Mercs as she curled a strand of her hair back behind her ear. 

“So I see you tonight? Meet at entrance of base at seven and I will drive us there.”

She nodded, somewhat in a daze. King of the Stargazers, the real thing, the Opera. These seats must have cost hundreds and with the Heavy out of work she began to feel bad for accepting the ticket. Stepping back and moving over to her seat in order to pick up the letter, she tucked the ticket back into it, folding it up and placing it into the envelop. She’d accept his gift, he was doing the gentlemanly thing, and she appreciated it. It was just something she wasn’t used to; all her relationships had been professional. As soon as someone finally offers to do something for her that has nothing to do with work and she was already thinking about turning it down, so no, she’d go to the Opera and she would enjoy it!

XXX

After finishing breakfast she’d retired back to her room to work on paperwork. She’d done most of it when the Medic had arrived with more. He sat down on the bed, and the two indulged in idle chatter about work, paperwork and the Administrator. However, soon the Medic brought up his real reason as to why he’d disturbed her from the stack of papers. 

“What are you planning on wearing tonight, Miss Pauling?”

Lowering the pen, she paused, turning around in her seat, drumming the end against the paper in thought, a brow quirking. 

“I was going to wear my work blouse and-..”

“Nein!”

She jumped at his sudden interruption. Opening her mouth to speak when he interrupted her a second time.

“You have to wear a gown, something elegant, and something that will make his jaw drop when he looks at you!”

“I don’t have a g-..”

“Then what are you waiting for? Come on. I will finish this off; I’m waiting for a call from the Administrator anyway. Go Go Go! Remember. Elegant. Jaw dropping.”

XXX

That afternoon Miss Pauling had experienced the stress that was dress shopping. Not even all her years of working, paperwork, practical work, protecting the briefcase and burying the bodies had prepared her for this. Women could be cruel. As she looked though the dresses in the third clothes shop she’d visited that day, she felt eyes on her form. Groups of women, laughing loudly, her paranoia lead her to believe they were laughing at her. Was it the choice of dress? Was it not in season? The wrong colour maybe? She swallowed, feeling her cheeks glowing as she hurriedly made her way out the shop and into another. The one was much quieter and from the price tags more upmarket. As she browsed, an assistant approached her and she explained where she was going. In a blur she was trying on dresses left, right and centre. When she was done admiring the one, the sales assistant was offering her another. Eventually, exhausted, she settled on one, but not just a dress. She didn’t have anything to go with it so of course purchased the remaining accessories she needed to complete the outfit. Leaving the shop much happier, she knew she was ready. 

When she returned, the Medic was still at her desk, writing. A dove had managed to join him from the Med bay, though Miss Pauling wasn’t able to tell which of the two craved the other’s company more. She held the shopping bag in front of her and in moments he had her outfit laid out on the bed, examining it. He was grinning happily to her relief. After discussing it a little more, he left her with the small remaining amount of paperwork, which she struggled to finish. Her mind was filled with thoughts of tonight, how she’d dreamed for years to see this Opera. She thought about her favourite scenes, which actors they would choose for which characters. She knew them all off by heart and she imagined Misha was the same. 

She thought about Misha. How he always smelt nice, how their conversations were so pleasant and how much the two of them had in common. He’d taken her out for lunch and had insisted he also go for a vegetarian option on the menu, she’d felt bad until she saw how much he’d enjoyed the meal regardless of its content. Compliments to the chef the Giant had said and she had to agree with him. The place, the food and the way it was presented had all been beautiful and when Miss Pauling had asked how the Giant had come about finding the establishment, he’d tapped his nose and said it was a secret. On another day they’d gone for a walk around the lake, it’d been a day of anxiety for her. So many deadlines coming up and not even hearing a word from the Administrator. At first she’d refused to come out with the Giant, said she had too much work to do, but he managed to convince her to bring her work outside and that it’d do her some good. He’d been right and after a walk around the beautiful sparkling lake, they’d sat down on the bank and she’d continue working while he read a Russian book of physics. The two of them indulged in the quiet of one another’s company, surrounded by the sound of bird song. Occasionally Misha would watch her, admiring her sweet, round face and natural beauty. The wind blew her hair and she did that cute thing that he liked when she tucked the loose strands behind her ear, it was at this point in time that the Russian had begun to realise he felt more than just friendship for Miss Pauling. 

XXX

It was coming up seven PM and the Heavy was looking at himself in the full length mirror, the Medic sat on his bed behind him. The Doctor had helped him dress, mixing and matching the suitable pieces and helping him choose his suits wisely. He was originally planning on a traditional black and white tuxedo. Instead, with the Medic’s advice he’d dressed himself in something considerably more magnificent. Black leather shoes, handmade to fit his large feet, matched with a pair of black dress pants. He also wore a crisp white shirt with a red bow tie, which matched the waistcoat in colour, along with a black suit jacket, which he buttoned twice at the front. He looked immaculate and handsome, those gentle eyes full of life and excitement for the evening ahead. The Medic checked with him one more time, making sure he had his ticket, which the Giant showed him. He took his watch from the bedside table and strapped it to his wrist, checking the time. Five minutes to seven. 

“Thank you for everything, Doktor.”

“You don’t want to be late. Remember what I said. You can do this.”

The Medic patted the Heavy’s shoulder and the Giant made his way from his room, down towards the bases doorway. What waited for him was a sight that left him speechless. 

Miss Pauling had been early; she’d made sure she had time to finish her work before beginning to get ready. Her effort was obvious by the look on the Giant’s face, her cheeks glowing as she smiled towards him, greeting her date.

“Good evening, Misha.”

She said gently, and he nodded his head in greeting, admiring her. The gown she wore was silk and a deep amethyst in colour that shimmered and changed colour in the light. It was floor length and form fitting at the waist. The neck was a halter, exposing only a small, modest amount of cleavage. It was devoid of patterns or complicated cuts, a simple and beautiful dress with a small bow at the dip of her back. She’d paired it with a pure white faux fur bolero jacket and a pair of white, crystal encrusted heels, not too tall and not too short, they were just right! Her hair was bundled up into a thick uplift, strands of curled tendrils framing her face. A single purple rose intertwined into the locks, just above her ear. She wore no jewellery, but she held a small clutch purse that matched her shoes, covered in shimmering crystals that caught the light and sparkled. Misha was completely stunned, he’d always acknowledged her as beautiful, admired her natural beauty and personality as he’d fallen more and more for her. However, he’d never imagined to be standing here now, admiring her dressed how she was now, his heart sored. 

“You look…lov-..amaz-..you look.. Miss Pauling. You look beautiful.”

Her painted cheeks flushed and her smile grew wider, adjusting her glasses and removing that strand of her from her face as she approached him, heels clicking as she took his hand tightly. 

“Misha. You look beautiful too.”

He clutched her hand gently in his own, tongue escaping his mouth to wet his lips as he tried not to let the tears come. There was silence between them until she broke it.

“We don’t want to be late.”

Holding his hand now, Miss Pauling led Misha out into the cool night air. Their evening at the Opera was about to begin.


	6. Shotgun

The theatre didn’t look like much from the view of their car, but once the Giant had parked up, it was only then that they witnessed what a spectacular sight the establishment was when aglow with lights. The darkness really emphasised the beauty of the architecture, curved and concaved windows framed with beautifully carved stone. It almost had the exterior of a church, however illuminated, and with thick cloth posters featuring images of their current events, shows and musical numbers. They’d parked up, and Miss Pauling got out of the car first, holding her fur bolero close to her chest as a soft breeze hit her form. The streets weren’t too busy and everyone seemed in good spirits, the two walked side by side as they approached the theatre, stopping outside to view the posters. 

“Do you have your ticket?”

Miss Pauling looked up, adjusting her glasses as she addressed Misha. He nodded, a large hand moving to the breast pocket of his jacket, removing the smooth ticket and holding it out. She also removed her own, taking it from her clutch bag and holding the two tickets together as they moved into the establishment. The outside had been grand but the inside was simply breath taking. The walls were painted with murals, telling stories of angels in the clouds, golden banisters lead up to the different stages, obscured from view by large ivory doors, embossed with intricate decorations, displaying more angels and cherubs. Chandeliers, golden and bright, lined the tall ceiling, encrusted with sparkling diamonds that reflected the lights, twinkling like stars. The carpet was a royal red and reflective like silk, Miss Pauling felt her heels sink into the luxury plush beneath her feet. Every time she looked around she noticed something new about the furnishing and interior décor. Misha eventually gathered the courage to link his arm with hers, directing her towards the large reception desk, which also acted as a cashier. A lot of people were stood around, talking, all elaborately dressed to the nines. They didn’t have to queue long at the reception area and soon the Russian was presenting their tickets. 

“Is very beautiful inside, would never have thought when looking at outside of building.”

Miss Pauling refrained herself from responding with something cheesy, she could have said anything from beauty is in the eye of the beholder to beauty comes from within. Instead she agreed with him, and the pair continued to compliment the establishment’s interior while ascending the staircase to the next level. It was a square area, also with a beautiful luxury red carpet and decorated to match the area below. A bar was off to the side and tables were dotted around the area, also ivory and also very elaborately decorated, painted with swirls of gold. They could also see all the large doorways much more clearly and it was Miss Pauling who checked the tickets to see that King of the Stargazers would be performed within the doors of stage 2. There were a lot of couples there tonight, not a child in sight, it was glorious! The pair took a seat at one of the tables beside the bar and Misha took it upon himself to ask Miss Pauling if she’d like something to drink. White wine, she’d said and though he was no expert on wine, he’d always taken her as a red wine drinker. He’d opted for some sparkling water, having not consumed anything but vodka in the past and even then, only partaking in alcoholic consumption at special events. As special as this event may be, he also had to take into consideration that he was the designated driver. The Giant was given a tray to carry both glasses, which he, without spilling, took over to the table after paying. Miss Pauling’s was contained in a traditional wine glass, bowled shape with a delicate long stem. Now that he looked at the intricate, fragile design, the Heavy was relieved when he’d been given the tray to carry both drinking vessels.

Soon they were sipping from their glasses, discussing everything and anything. Exchanges of words came naturally to the pair and they never suffered in silence or struggled to find a subject to indulge in. Their conversation was interrupted by an announcer, who stood at the entrance of Stage 2. He was dressed in a crisp white suit and sported a curled moustache, which matched in colour to the balding grey hair upon his head. His white gloved hands took hold of the polished gold door knobs, pushing them open to Stage 2, aided by two doormen from the inside, who proceeded to lock the huge doors in place wide open. 

“King of the Stargazers is about to begin. Begin to queue down the left hand side of the wall and have your tickets ready to present!”

The man in white announced cheerfully, his voice booming effortlessly over the conversations and idle chatter of the patrons, echoing against the hollow walls. Miss Pauling and Misha stood, picking up their glasses and joining the queue. Soon they were at the door; the men checked their tickets and pointed to a narrow corridor off to the side. Once they arrived there another worker waited, he was dressed in a white shirt and red waistcoat. Checking their tickets again and announcing that yes, indeed they were in the VIP booth, he led them down the narrow corridor that was lined with small spot lights. Miss Pauling moved in close to the Giant, whose huge frame practically took up the entire corridor. They arrived, the booth was small, big enough for four chairs and one table, two of the chairs had been folded up. She soon realised that it was an entirely private booth for the two of them. A bottle of champagne awaited them, with two glasses either side on a small table in front of the chairs. A larger seat had replaced the usual size, as requested by the Giant and he was extremely thankful for the effort they’d put in, in order to accommodate his size. After their tickets were given one last inspection the two were seated and Miss Pauling leaned in, hand touching his, whispering softly. 

“Misha…the view up here, it’s beautiful, you can see everything…Look, look how many seats there are down there.”

His gaze followed and he leaned over the balcony to see the hundreds of seats down below. Velvet plush and decorated in the same ivory and gold as the chairs back in the bar area, everything matched so gracefully. He was glad he’d gone for the VIP seating now, there was no way he’d have fit in one of those little seats. There were two long isles down between the seating and the walls were painted a surprisingly plain cream, which had yellowed over the years. Large gold pillars on either sides of the huge wooden stage, concaved inwards to allow space for an orchestra pit below. It all fit in snugly and from their seating way up high, they could see right up into the black ceiling above, where more twinkling chandeliers hung. They could even see across to the other VIP booths either side, which remained unoccupied. It was only when he took his seat that he realised her hand was upon his, he paused before slowly pulling his hand away from hers. She looked to him, disappointed, but this only lasted for a moment as he took her hand in his gently, her lips curling into a smile and he grinned sheepishly in return.

“Is this okay?”

He said gently and she nodded happily, curling her fingers against his as the lights dimmed. The show was about to begin!

What happened for the next two hours was a mixture of emotions experienced by the pair. There was excitement, there was happiness, there was sadness, and then even more excitement as each of the characters were introduced. The story developing at a perfect, elaborate and exciting pace. Miss Pauling was blown away by how powerful their voices were, the thick words, echoing and reverberating around the huge theatre, the foreign language so beautiful and compelling. Misha was no different, entranced more and more as each scene developed. It was a beautiful adaptation to their favourite book of all time, striking and eloquent in every way. One minute they were laughing, the next they would be stunned in silence, then the next, enthralled and enlightened. The final scene was passionate and substantial, and when the curtains fell, Miss Pauling turned to see Misha’s reaction; she stared in silence while looking upon his face. That gaze lowered, eyelashes shielding away those grey visuals and when he blinked, small rivers of tears trickled down his face, following a trail down to his chin. He cleared his throat before turning to her, and she took his hand and clutched it tightly. 

“Misha?”

She whispered gently, her words barely audible over the roar of the crowd below, people standing from their seats, still clapping and talking, filing out. 

“Was beautiful.”

He whispered, his voice cracking very slightly as that deep rumble escaped him in a husky, rough purr. He lifted her hand, holding it in his. 

“You’re beautiful. I want to thank you for sharing this moment with me.”

Their eyes locked, and her lips moved, he leaned forward and their foreheads touched. Those emerald eyes lifted to look into his, coloured in grey. The Russian’s hand moved to carefully, gently take her cheek, tilting her chin up before pressing his lips to hers. Eyes wide open before fluttering to a close; she kissed him back, her free hand taking hold of one of his huge shoulders. When he pulled away, she followed, in order to take his mouth against hers a second time and he graciously accepted it. The roar of the crowd and the echoing of footsteps fell unheard, the pair lost in their own world. 

He lowered his hand from her chin in order to take her hand upon his shoulder. He brought both her hands forward in front between them, she tilted her head back from the kiss and their foreheads touched once more. 

“It was a pleasure.”

She whispered, her glasses tilted and her cheeks flushed as he fixed them carefully for her. She smiled and the pair of them laughed gently as she curled her hair up behind her ear, both of them rising to a stand. 

“And Misha?”

He turned to her, his eyes glistening from the tears he’d shed previously. 

“You’re beautiful too.”


	7. Huo-Long Heater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where it gets frisky. >]

“Any news?”

There was a pause, the good Doctor clutching the phone loosely to his ear, his face changing and displaying various expressions before finally turning to one of joy.

“Ja?” JA?! Fantastic! Danke! Danke! This is brilliant news!”

When the phone had rung that night, the Medic had almost fallen over himself to get to the receiver, leaning on the table and pulling the device from the hook. He lowered himself into the seat at his desk, bringing a hand to his face and sighing happily. After waiting all day for a call back, he’d received the best possible outcome. He smiled happily, adjusting his glasses and turning to Archimedes, who tilted his head curiously. 

XXX

After the Opera, the pair dined at their favourite restaurant. They’d visited it twice this week during the day and both had been eager to try the evening menu. The meal was impeccable as predicted and they spent the rest of their evening discussing the Opera and what they enjoyed most about it, both agreed they definitely wanted to go see it again, King of the Stargazers was so popular it was shown all over the world and no doubt would be performed in some places better than others. When they walked to the car they went hand in hand, Misha’s large fingers engulfing Miss Pauling’s. The street was quiet and the cool air was just right, not many people were around now and the gentle breeze had dislodged some of Miss Pauling’s tendrils from her uplift of hair, which Misha found it made her look even more stunning than before. The drive back was mostly silent, both tired, but both indulging in the silence of one another’s company. Soon they were back at the base and the Giant moved around the car in order to take Miss Pauling’s door, opening it for her as she stepped out, thanking him and laughing a little coyly at his kind gesture. 

“Come, I walk you to room.”

He said gently, taking her hand once more, she clutched his fingers in her own and they walked quietly into the base together. The lounge was still busy with voices and activity, television on with some kind of sport blaring loudly over excited voices. The two passed and soon they stood at Miss Pauling’s door. Suddenly the Heavy felt like a young boy at school again, standing before the girl of his dreams as he tried to sum up the right words to say to her. She noticed his nervous look, those deep grey eyes of his trembling and looking down at her lips. Miss Pauling acted first, moving up onto tip toes, the backs of her heels slipping from her feet as her lips touched his. His huge hands lowered, hovering behind her back for a moment before gently taking hold of her upper arms, holding her there as they indulged in the taste of one another once more. As soon as one broke away from the kiss the other connected it again, a sweet peck on the lips goodbye had turned into a passionate, romantic battle of tongues. She turned her form and she found her back pressing the wall as he pinned her there, her thighs trembled and her lips parted against his. He swallowed heavily, those emerald green visuals of hers peering up at him from behind frames of glass, slightly steamed from their heated breaths.

His grip suddenly became harder and her breaths needier as she began to back up, turning against him in order to open the door leading into her allocated room, he followed and they practically fell in together, stumbling. Misha took the liberty to shut the door with one hand behind them, his hands finding her form once more. They waltzed with one another and it was the Giant who opened his eyes, to look down upon her face, his hands sliding down to carefully take hers. Her cheeks were flushed, those eyes still looking up at him behind crooked glasses. 

“Are you sure?”

He whispered softly, his tone husky as he gingerly raised his large fingers to the locks of hair that’d escaped the bun, curling some around his digit once before carefully hooking it over her ear. She smiled; there was no hesitation, no flicker of doubt as she nodded. This time when she moved onto tip toes to kiss him, she kicked her heels off, arms rising to wrap around his thick neck as they locked lips once more. He continued to back up and she urged him, his buttocks hitting the end of the bed as he sat down on the edge. Miss Pauling moved between the Heavy’s thighs, her hands moving down his body, feeling the luxury fabric of his suit, indulging in exploring the body she’d admired for the past week. Her hand almost touched his crotch and he stopped her, her eyes lifting to meet his.

“Misha?”

She said softly, curling her hand in order to take his. He stood up, forcing her to step back. 

“We do this properly.”

She cried out in surprise as he suddenly lifted her up into the air, throwing her effortlessly and with care over his shoulder. She laughed, thumping his back playfully as he carried her from the room and making his way to his own. They didn’t meet anybody on the way. 

XXX

He carried her into his room, the door swinging shut behind them. Taking her to the bed he threw her down onto it, her back sinking into the thick heavy-duty mattress and the thin layers of blankets. He moved over on top of her, kissing her mouth, then along her jaw, following down her neck, which she exposed to him by turning her head and leaning back. Their eyes never left one another’s, her back arching and her form writhing beneath him as he continued to make his way down her body. He touched the velvet soft fabric of her dress, carefully easing the creases out as he traced the frame beneath it. He paused to look down at her, by now her hair had untangled from the intricate uplift, pooling around her shoulders and cascading over his pillow like an iridescent pool of oil. She made small sounds, lips parted and body moving beneath him as he continued to back up. He opened his mouth to say something when she lifted herself slightly on the bed, a single index finger brought to his lips to silence him before taking hold of the long skirt of her dress, gracefully hiking it up. Inch after inch of purple silk was lifted to reveal even silkier pale skin, bare legs smooth as he dared to touch them. She let him, watching as fingers traced, watching as she revealed more and more. He stopped to inspect a bruise on her left knee, and another on her inner thigh. A brow raised and before he even had a chance to speak, a finger moved up to silence him once more. 

“Motorbike.”

She replied. In all her fantasises and rehearsals of this moment, that had been the last word she’d have guessed to have uttered. However, it didn’t once ruin it; the Giant gave her one of those all-knowing smiles before lowering his hand to touch her thighs before spreading them. The skirt moved to her waist she opened her legs for him, slowly lying back down against the sheets, she felt a large finger trace her slit, her lips parting as she closed her eyes and cheeks suddenly flushing a hue darker. her panties were a simple lace ivory, modest and business casual at best, but that’s what Misha liked so much about the little lady in purple, a proper little lady, even stripped of her clothing. When he looked to her, she was gazing back at him, eyes half lidded, the way she kept her thighs spread was proof alone that she was encouraging him without words. Slowly he peeled her panties down to her knees and she helped by playfully kicking them off entirely. 

“Please..please Misha.”

Miss Pauling whispered very gently, one hand stroking her hair back from her neck, back arched and poised against the mattress. He needed no more coaxing, head lowering as a hand took her inner thigh, spreading her open and pressing his lips to her folds. He kissed her gently as her breathing began to increase, fingers curling as she rolled her hips. He stroked her thigh, urging her to relax against his mouth as his tongue escaped from between his lips, licking the length of her folds before pushing inside of her. She knocked her head back in surprise against the pillows, one hand clutching the sheets tightly. He pinned her down, holding her there and continuing to stroke as his tongue worked back and forth into her. She moved against his mouth at a rhythm he matched effortlessly, her soft moans and whispered words husky and full of encouragement. 

“Please..”

She whispered again, voice cracking. 

“Misha…I want…”

He kissed her thigh, pressing his cheek to the soft skin.

“Tell me. Little lady. What do you want?”

“I want you.”

Her tone husky, looking up at him, glasses still crooked, those eyes half lidded, glittering with want. She lay there on the bed, watching as he backed up, moving off and making his way to the bedside cabinet. Opening the drawer he removed a small box of condoms, like a true gentleman. She took his hand and he paused, glancing to her as she removed the box from his digits. He didn’t speak as she placed the box on the bedside cabinet, turning in order to sit on the side of the bed, her hands gripping Misha’s belt and pulling him closer to her. She looked up at him, pressing her cheek to his stomach as her hands worked on his belt, slipping it off before unbuttoning his dress pants. He didn’t protest, but a giant hand gently lowered to touch her hair, running his fingers though the slightly curled, soft tendrils. His lips parted and a small grunt escaped him when he felt hands against his arousal, fingers exploring as she urged him out of his dress pants. Silk boxers were removed next and dainty fingers found a large cock. She immediately began to stroke him and he moaned, lowering his gaze. She nuzzled against his chest and his grip grew tighter on her hair. He hadn’t felt this good in years, uttering low husky words in his mother tongue, barely audible as he moved against her skilled fingers. She stopped and she shook her head at him, patting his thigh like you would a well behaved stallion before picking up the box of condoms. Extra-large. 

“Was worried would ruin moment.”

He spoke softly, his voice a deep rumble of contentment as he watched her remove a condom from its packet, working it onto his cock. She was still smiling though didn’t speak, but Miss Pauling silently appreciated the thought, the giant Russian was a true gentleman indeed. 

He’d take her hands, waltzing with her before lowering himself onto the bed on his back, she moved between his thighs, climbing on top of her considerably larger partner, straddling him before placing her hands on his huge but pleasantly firm chest. She looked down at him, back dipped as she hovered over him teasingly, lips curled into a playful smile as she gauged his reaction. He moved against her and she eventually succumbed, lowering her form, impaling herself onto the huge cock, carefully taking inch after inch. He brought his hands up to hold onto her hips, effortlessly supporting her form as he held her there, admiring her. She looked absolutely beautiful like that. There wasn’t a hint of rigidness in her body, relaxed and warm. She was positively radiant, cheeks aglow, eyes glittering and lips parted and damp. She was quiet, but the sounds she made were rewarding to the Giant’s ears, small gasps and moans as she began to move against him. He matched her pace and rhythm, no longer hesitating when he realised she had adjusted to his girth. She knocked her head back and cried out in pleasure, body trembling against his as he began to move harder and faster, rutting over and over against him. With each thrust he hit a new spot of pleasure. He’d buck harder against her, growling with a deep rumble of pleasure. 

Without warning he’d suddenly gripped her, turning around and pushing her down onto her back on the bed, she cried out gently, lips trembling as she clenched around him. She whispered his name over and over, looking up at the Giant as he leaned forward, above her form, supporting her back and repeatedly pounding her small frame against the bed. She grabbed onto his suit jacket tightly, arching her back. She seized up against him, clenching as she forced her form against his. She whimpered and cried out, burying her face into his chest to muffle her sounds of pleasure as she came. The sensation alone of her tightening around him was enough to send the Giant over the edge and he too followed. They held one another tightly, shivering as the intense waves of pleasure washed over their forms. They panted heavily, staring at one another as the Russian lowered himself onto the bed, lying on his side and pulling her in close against him. He stroked up and down her shivering back, whispering gentle words of encouragement against her ear, complimenting everything about her he could. She could only pant heavily in return, toes curling, fingers twitching and body in a state of immense pleasure. 

“Thank you.”

She eventually uttered, eyes opening to look up at him. She looked so good like that; make up smudged, eyes sleepy and hair a tangled mess, sticking to her face with sweat. She looked ruined and he loved it. 

“Protection. Is what man sho-..”

“No no.”

She laughed; stroking his chest, resting her head against it once more as the two finally began to come down from their high of lovemaking. 

“Thank you for being everything I have ever wanted.”

He swallowed softly; no words escaped him as he lowered his head to nuzzle into her hair. 

Who would have thought a week of paperwork would have felt so good?


	8. Iron Curtain

“I trust all the paperwork has been taken care of, Miss Pauling?”

The Administrator was on the plane home, leaning back in a seat of luxury leather and swirling a wine glass half full of grape juice. A dull 1930s movie was on the small television screen situated in front of her and of course the entire private jet was shrouded in a thick smog of cigarette smoke. More billowed from her nostrils as she cleared her throat impatiently, having not received an immediate reply. 

“A-Ahn..Yes Ma’am. All of it has..been taken.. care of.”

There was an awkward silence on the phone line and Miss Pauling quickly recovered the conversation before things went any staler. 

“How was the trip?!”

Miss Pauling was rewarded with a long, elaborate conversation about illegal liquor that tasted terrible, a monkey that’d escaped from the zoo and an exhibition and excavation in the jungle. To Miss Pauling, it seemed like the Administrator hadn’t spoken to anybody sane in quite a while because unlike usually, she was keen to converse with the girl almost as if she were human. The little lady with emerald green eyes tried her best to remain vigilant and interested, her short breaths shielded by a hand, fingers sticking to the receiver with sweat. 

“What is your opinion on the matter?”

The Administrator questioned and Miss Pauling sucked in a breath, glasses on the tip of her nose, loose tendrils in her face as she gasped, pressing the back of her head to the wall behind her. 

“…It’s..fortunate..I’m glad...!”

She managed eventually between gasps, having just caught the end of her Boss’s words. 

“Then I trust you’ll let the Medic know?”

“Of..of course Ma’am.”

Let the Medic know about what? Shit. She stared forward, lips curled and eyes shutting tightly as her body rocked, thighs quivering, toes curling.

“Then I will speak to you upon my return this evening.”

Miss Pauling let go of the phone and let it hang on the cord as the Administrator hung up. The culprit behind her behaviour, Misha, was grinning as he looked up at her from his knees. One of her legs draped over his massive shoulder to expose the juice laden folds he’d been happily licking at when the telephone had rung. She looked down at him, slowly lowering a hand to his head, stroking it, then over his cheek, her own cheeks flushed from the orgasm she’d just struggled to conceal. 

“She is coming back today?”

“Tonight.”

“Then we don’t have much time left.”

She sshed the Giant gently, lifting her leg from his huge frame and leaning back, watching as he rose into a stand and placed a hand on the wall beside her head. When he took her lips with his own she tasted herself, her fingers intertwining with his as they indulged in one another. He carefully took her upper arms, pulling her away from the wall; they continued to kiss, only breaking for breaths. She soon realised he was walking her to the bathroom, her hands lowering to unbuckle his pants, which he effortlessly stepped out of. He pressed her back to the shower door, and lowered his head to rest his forehead against hers. Both of them were panting, eyes staring into one another’s and both of them were smiling too. It’d been two days since the Opera, it was Sunday afternoon and Miss Pauling would be leaving tomorrow to go back to work with the Administrator. The pair of them refused to let this ruin the mood, they would enjoy one another’s company until their time was up. Miss Pauling would turn away from the Heavy for only a moment, in order to open the shower door, she moved inside and he followed. It was a tight squeeze and when she turned the shower on it blasted ice cold water, which caused her to shriek in surprise, grabbing onto his huge arms. The Russian turned her, immediately shielding her body from the ice cold spray with his own, holding her tightly as she shivered against him. They both laughed moments after and he wiped her hair from her face, stroking her cheek as he felt the water begin to warm against his back. 

 

Soon he’d have her pressed up against the shower wall, breasts pinned flat to the glass and thighs widened in order to accommodate his considerably larger form. In moments he was inside her, penetrating her from behind, long breathy deep moans escaped the Giant as she moved against him, matching his pace. He increased his speed, beginning to pound her more aggressively, her frame moving against the glass as she arched her back, fingers trembling and eyes closing tightly. He gripped her wrists possessively, keeping her still as he repeatedly rutted, she moaned out, her heavy breaths frosting the glass with condensation. Before he had a chance to even think about finishing, she suddenly pulled away, twisting from his grip, hearing him grunt and letting his arousal slide out of her, leaving her feeling empty. She pulled the shower door open and turned to him, even with her hair flat to her scalp, soaking wet and her body shivering all over, she looked incredible to him. Those emerald eyes looked to his face, a playful smile as she began to move. The Giant turned the shower off, following, watching her pert buttocks as her still wet form moved out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He followed eagerly and what waited for him was a sight to behold.

On her knees, hands on her thighs, looking up at him, with perky erect nipples, goosebumps covering her soaking wet frame, awaited Miss Pauling. She invited him over without words, lips parting with her smile as he approached. A hand took his thigh and she raised her form in order to run her tongue along the entire underside of his aroused cock. He immediately moaned, those eyes closing and his giant frame tensing. She patted his hip encouragingly, stroking down his leg as she began to lavish his cock with attention. Smoothing her lips all the way up to the head before wrapping them around it, beginning to suck. His moans got more demanding and his hands balled into huge fists as she began to work his length over and over. She looked incredible. Wet hair sticking to her red cheeks, emerald eyes looking up at him; they were glossy and full of lust. He couldn’t resist taking a fistful of that hair, wrapping it around his knuckles and forcing her onto his cock. 

“That’s right, you take Misha’s cock little lady.”

Those eyes widened, a small gag as tears rolled down her cheeks from the reflex. He hesitated, about to apologise when she only sucked harder, taking his cock back and forth into her mouth over and over. He groaned, bucking his hips, beginning to move against her mouth and once more she impressed him by effortlessly matching his rhythm. She was silently encouraging him to pull her hair, force her onto his arousal, take control and he did so, no longer with any hesitation and it felt incredible. He felt his cock enter her tight throat, holding her on it until her nose touched his pubes and her lower lip brushed against his ballsack. A shiver crept up his spine as he looked down at her, watching as she blinked back, peering over her glasses, which hung on the tip of her little nose. When he pulled her off his cock she managed a harsh intake of breath before he yanked her back onto it, one of her hands was between her own thighs, fingers working at her clit indulgently, her cunt oozing juices down between her spread thighs. 

“I’m going..to..”

Was all he managed, yanking her off his cock and taking the length into his own huge palm. He jerked himself and she looked up at him, lips parted as he sprayed his cum against her cheeks, across her glasses, over her mouth and down her neck and chest. He moaned loudly, grasping her hair so tightly he was yanking her head back, but she didn’t care. It felt intense and incredible, and as he came, she did too, jolting and writhing, fucking the air excitedly as she rode out her orgasm. They remained there, panting heavily, looking to one another. She leaned forward, lifting herself, resting her forehead against his belly, he wrapped his arms around her and they recovered in silence, just revelling in one another’s company. 

Despite how good it felt, Misha looked down at her sadly, they only had this single afternoon together before all of this would end until…who knows when? When would he see her again? When would he embrace her, rub her shoulders, admire her hair and whisper in her ear how beautiful she was? She followed his gaze, reading his expression, however instead of sorrow, she instead offered a grin. Miss Pauling knew exactly what Misha was thinking about. 

“You know, all you’ve gotta’ do is press that emergency briefcase button right?”


	9. Warrior's Spirit

Misha and Miss Pauling had spent the night together. There was intimacy but not in the same way as before. They simply held hands, exchanged kisses, touched one another. The Russian couldn’t get enough of her soft hair, stroking and playing with her tendrils as gently as he could manage. She couldn’t get enough of his gentle eyes, the deep rumble of his chest before he spoke, the way he held her so tightly, defensively yet so lovingly. She’d hooked up one of the surveillance screens to the satellite dish and they’d spent the evening watching old movies about all kinds of things. Comedies, wars and romance. 

That next morning, Miss Pauling awoke to breakfast in bed. The Administrator was due to arrive at 9am and the Heavy had made sure to get to the kitchen before any of the other mercs, so he could get Miss Pauling and himself a bowl of cereal each and some orange juice. He tried to spruce the breakfast tray up by putting a vase on it, like he’d seen the previous night in the movie, but there was no flower… it was the thought that counts, right? However, as he passed the cloak room, he spotted the Pyro’s Madame Dixie hat, hanging on a hook. Tucked into the silk band around the hat was a lovely large plastic daisy with a stem, the Heavy looked around suspiciously and wandered over, holding the tray in one hand. He plucked the daisy from the hat, and then fed the stem into the vase. Perfect. 

He fought the urge to whistle, pleased with himself as he opened the door to Miss Pauling’s temporary room. She was half asleep, hair pooling against the pillows behind her. She wore a little purple night dress, which clung to her body in all the right ways. 

“I bring food, is very early, but want to spend this whole morning with you.”

In response she yawned, hand grabbing for her glasses, sitting up and smiling at the Russian, her grin almost mischievous, yet somewhat sleepy. He moved back into the bed, setting the tray down on his knees and leaning in to kiss her forehead, handing her the bowl of cereal. 

“Thank you, and that flower looks great, Misha.”

“You look great.”

She patted his arm affectionately before beginning to eat. The pair of them sat in silence other than the crunching as the cereal was devoured and their glasses emptied of orange juice. 

“So…Administrator is coming at 9am? Why is she coming here?”

“…Oh..that’s…that’s a good question.”

She set her spoon down, watching as the Giant plucked the flower from the vase and pushed it into her hair, over her ear. 

“…I’m..not really sure. I have to admit, I was distracted at the time.”

The Russian’s cheeks flushed and he took her bowl, setting it on the tray with his own. He put the tray on the bedside table before rolling onto his side. She did so also, admiring him as she brought a hand to his stubble covered cheek. Misha turned his head in order to kiss her fingers affectionately. 

“I don’t need to start getting ready until 8am you know..”

“Then we have some time.”

The Russian growled, his voice laced with gravel as he leaned in, kissing up her neck as she laughed. He moved on top of her, hands gripping her wrists as he playfully pinned her down to the bed. 

“What are you going to do to me, Heavy weapons guy?”

“Going to make Sasha very jealous of pretty little lady.”

XXX

9am came quickly. Miss Pauling insisted that she wait at the Red Bases entrance for the Administrator. She was desperately trying to recollect the phone call that previous day, running it over in her head. What if Helen asked her a question in regards to it? This would be the first time she’d not be able to come up with an immediate answer. She held her hands in front of her, fiddling with her wrist as the purple little sports car appeared in the courtyard. The Administrator stepped out, dressed to the nines in a tight one piece double breasted suit dress and matching purple pumps. Of course she was smoking. Under her arm she had paperwork and assignments in brown paper folders, her other hand was occupied with what looked like a cool box. She approached, barely acknowledging the girl as she passed her. 

“Make me some coffee will you? I have business here.”

The Mercs, who’d been lounging around in the base, all scooted out the way, moving to their respected rooms or making their way to the living quarters and kitchen. The only two that stuck around were the Medic and Engineer, the former struck up a conversation about the Administrator’s mission, whom of which she indulged conversation with while awaiting her coffee. 

“Did you bring me back a souvenir?”

The Doctor rubbed his gloved hands together while eyeing the cool box.

“Did Miss Pauling not inform you?”

Those eyes narrowed upon the poor little lady in purple, a shiver creeping up her spine, chilled to the core by the deathly gaze. 

“O-Oh..I was..I was so swamped with paperwork, I fo-..”

“This was upmost importance!”

She hissed, banging a skinny fist on the table before taking a deep breath, beginning to calm herself as she held the cool bag out towards the German.

“As ordered, one large baboon heart for one Heavy weapons expert.”

Miss Pauling’s eyes widened, lips parting as she glanced across the room. Misha was washing a dish in the kitchen sink when he overheard, gripping the crockery so tightly that it began to crack beneath his fingers. Slowly he looked over the kitchen counter and his eyes met the Medic’s, his face brightened up.

“I can go back onto the battlefield?”

“Ja. I’ll fix you up as good as new. You’re too good to replace, Misha. You know this.”

“Not to mention expensive to train, those bullets are not cheap.”

The Administrator added, frowning over her cup of coffee as she observed the exchange.

“What is that in your hair, girl?”

She snapped, catching Miss Pauling off guard. 

“A present from..from Pyr-…”

“A gift from me. Looks good, no?”

The Heavy interrupted and a long pause followed, Miss Pauling was sure her heart had stopped as she glanced between her Boss and her lover, emerald green eyes as wide as saucers as she waited for the woman’s response.

“….I…see.”

She waved him off, turning to the Engineer and beginning a conversation about servicing her car, while the Russian and lady in purple exchanged nervous glances, cheeks flushed. 

XXX

“Can I observe the surgery? I’m going to be here for three more hours or so as I clean up the remaining paperwork and as Helen has her car sorted.”

Miss Pauling asked, watching as the Heavy lowered himself down onto the examination table, looking up at the bright lights, doves and the Medigun that hung over his head. 

“I don’t see why not.”

The good Doctor grinned, snapping a glove back against his wrist. 

“You can hold his hand you know, Miss Pauling… your secret is safe with me.”

The German’s grin got wider as both he and the Russian chuckled softly. 

“H-He..He knows?”

“Never hide anything from Doctor.”

XXX

The Surgery had been completely different from what Miss Pauling had expected. First of all, the Giant remained awake for the entire thing, the Medigun’s beam of healing light taking away any pain he should have felt. The Medic had even enlisted Miss Pauling’s aid by helping the Giant keep his rib cage open while he removed the current heart and replaced it with the new one. All in all it’d been a fascinating experience and not one the little lady would forget in a hurry. She sat beside him as the Giant lay on the table, holding his hand and leaning in, they indulged in quiet conversation as the Medic began cleaning up around them, making sure everything was tidy. 

“Are you ready to go?”

A stern voice came from the Med Bay’s doorway, the Administrator, with arms crossed waiting impatiently. Miss Pauling jumped, moving into a quick stand and turning to the Giant meaningfully. 

“I’m going to help Medic with some last minute paperwork; I’ll meet you in the car Ma’am.”

“Make it quick.”

She snapped, striding out, her heels echoing down the hallway. Miss Pauling waited until she could no longer hear them before turning to the Giant, who in turn took her lips against his own, holding her chin. The Medic sat at his desk, signing off the last piece of paperwork as the two held one another. The Heavy lifted his form, stroking her hair back.

“When will I see you again?”

“You know you’re always welcome along when you’re not working, always got teeth to pull from corpses and bodies to bury.”

“Would be a pleasure to bury the bodies of my enemies.”

The Giant grunted, stroking her hair back from her face and kissing her forehead. 

“Rest up, take it easy. You know I’m only a call away, Misha…especially with all these Gun Mettle contracts coming in..”

He squeezed her hand, moving into a stand as she stepped back, turning to take the small stack of paperwork from the Medic. The pair of them watched as she moved to the door, turning around to glance at Misha.

“I’ll save you the best ones I promise.”

And she was gone. Just like that. The Giant stood up and stopped himself, feeling the Medic’s hand against his shoulder.

“Go on.”

The German encouraged, watching as Misha swiftly followed after her. She was half way down the corridor when she heard his footsteps thundering towards her. By the time she turned around he’d swept her off her feet, pushing her back to the corridors wall and kissing her mouth. She kissed him back, dropping the paperwork and wrapping her arms around his thick neck. 

“Misha…I really..do have to be going.”

She said as she broke from the kiss, just as she heard the car honk from outside. He let her go, helping her pick up her paperwork, apologising which she laughed at, waving her off and watching her go.

“Will speak soon, maybe I visit next weekend.”

“I’ll supply the King of the Stargazers book on tape!”

She called back. He followed her to the door, watching her pick up her luggage and make her way to the car. He frowned as he saw the Administrator barking orders already, but knew his girl was tough, she could handle it. He waved at her, grinning like an idiot as they drove away, turning around to come face to face with the rest of the Mercs. In moments he was grilled, oh did they want him to spill the beans; instead the Giant announced he needed to rest after surgery, making his way to his room. 

XXX

Once he was there, he sighed, shutting the door behind him. However, something was waiting for him on the bed. It was Miss Pauling’s copy of King of the Stargazers with a note. 

“Hope you don’t mind that I swapped our books around. It’s about time I learn a new language. Do svidaniya!”

The Giant held the book to his chest as he slowly took a seat, he opened her book and began to read, but not before he muttered gently under his breath.

“Do svidaniya, lyubov moya.”


End file.
